


1, 2, 3 (hold that pose)

by fratboyryan



Series: for the bodies i claim [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Competence Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Shibari, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboyryan/pseuds/fratboyryan
Summary: Ryan depends on his second in command, Evan, to take care of all his important things. That includes Shane.





	1, 2, 3 (hold that pose)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good? No. Could I physically sleep without finishing this? Also no. There's probably going to be a fic in between this one and "Like That", which I'll add at a later date. It's literally 5:30 AM. This is actually keeping me awake at night. 
> 
> Anyway, Evan is sexy in a suit and driving a car. I'm weak. Title is from "Glass and Patron" by FKA Twigs, which is a real mood for this 'verse.

Evan’s hands are very large. Evan does everything with a purpose, all of his actions considered and thought through. Nothing he does ever seems like a mistake. And his hands – God, the way every movement he makes has thought behind it – his hands drive Shane wild. Ever since Ryan told Shane that he was allowed to look, all he wants to do is look.

Evan’s hands are at two and ten on the Bentley’s wheel, driving with a carefree nature that Shane could never muster in a car this expensive. The leather interior alone is probably more than Shane’s entire net worth, minus the jewellery Ryan keeps foisting onto him.

At a stoplight, Evan reaches over to run the back of his leather-glove clad knuckles down the side of Shane’s neck, and he can’t stop himself from physically shivering. It’s a lot, and Shane’s been horny since Ryan teased a post-work surprise.

“How was your day?” Evan asks.

Ryan’s voice is like a good glass of white wine. Bright, clear, sharp, with some hidden depths. Ryan always has energy, has that dryness in his humour. Shane fell in love with Ryan because of his energy, because of his fire. Evan’s voice, in contrast, is like a scotch. Shane doesn’t have a lot of money to spend on drinking, and he’s mostly a bourbon guy, but Evan’s voice is how Shane thinks it must taste like: deep, smooth, complex. He’s got layers, everything working together with his accent and his natural timbre.

“Work, y’know. Boring. Or well, I guess you don’t know. It was shitty, though.”  
“I could have had an office job.”  
“Wait, really? I just… Wow,” he says, the idea of Evan sitting in a cubicle kind of blows his mind.  
“I’ve never had an office job,” he clarifies.  
“Was… was that a joke? Were you trying to pull the wool over my eyes? Were you trying to _trick_ me?”  
“Perhaps,” he makes a turn, and Shane’s distracted by the smooth way he crosses lanes at the intersection.

Shane’s mouth goes dry. He can’t seem to look away from Evan’s hands, the way they stretch the leather gloves he always wears, the way his cuffs allow just the slightest glimpse of wrists. He feels like some sort of Victorian pervert, ogling Evan’s joints all funny-like.

Evan said something, and somewhere in Shane’s lizard brain he registered that Evan said something, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember what it was.

“Sorry?”  
“I asked what you did at work today. What made it so terrible?”  
“Boss was busting my ass about formatting, trying to explain to me stuff that he doesn’t even understand. You know how it is.”  
“To be honest, I don’t. You know my boss. He’s never ‘busted my ass’ about anything.”  
“What, seriously? Ryan’s so demanding, though.”  
“He trusts my judgement, I suppose.”  
“And you’ve never had another boss? Seriously?”  
“No.”  
“What… Seriously? Aren’t you and Ryan like, the same age?”  
“He’s a few months older than me. Ever since my family moved to America… Me and Ryan’s families have very close ties. I was raised to be Ryan’s right hand man.”  
“Wow,” Shane says. He can’t imagine that… just being told by everyone that this is what his life was going to be, and agreeing with it. “That’s rough.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like, not getting to choose what you want. Just being forced to become… I don’t know.”  
“You can say gangster, Shane, it’s not a slur.”  
“Yeah. That.”  
“Why would I want to choose anything different, Shane? I love Ryan. I know he loves me. He respects me, and my work. He trusts me with his life. He trusts me with you, Shane. What more could I want?”

Shane doesn’t have anything to say to that. Perhaps he should be jealous, but he’s not. It’s such a pure expression of love that he doesn’t feel like he should be allowed to see it. It’s a privilege for Evan to share this with him.

Evan pulls in to the house and parks. Watching Evan reverse, letting Evan put his hand against Shane’s headrest, Evan’s face leaning in close to Shane’s as he navigates his way into a parking space next to a Lambo and a Maserati. It’s too much, after that kind of revelation.

“Come on, Shane,” Evan says, opening Shane’s door for him. Shane always feels small standing next to Evan, even though he’s got a couple inches on Evan’s height. Evan’s probably about twice Shane’s width, all solid muscle, “Ryan’s not getting home until later. He told me to take care of you this afternoon.”

Shane laughs nervously. He doesn’t know what to say to that. “What’s on the agenda for today?”  
“Second fitting of your suits. They were couriered in earlier. I hope they did a better job with the adjustments this time, the last fitting was sloppy.”

Shane didn’t think it was so bad. The fabric felt so luxurious, and the suits felt like they were sculpted onto his body. Ryan just said he wanted Shane to suck his dick. Evan critiqued all the lengths of everything, questioned the dart placement, and argued with the tailor over the size of the _leg holes._

“What was so wrong with them?”  
“Hopefully, you’re about to experience it.”

Evan led Shane into another room of the house, a bedroom in a different wing to the rest of the house. It was less ornate than Ryan’s, airier, with lots of minimalist décor and subtle gold decoration. He took his shoes off before entering the room, placing them on a small rack at the entrance. Shane followed, feeling a little strange to be barefoot in such a fancy place.

“Is this your room?”  
“Is that okay? I just have more space in my closet to hang the suits up. We can go to a different room, if you’d like.”  
“No,” Shane says, shaking his head slightly. It feels so intimate, to be let in to so much of Evan in such a short space of time, “this is fine. It’s great.”  
“Perfect,” Evan says, and he flashes Shane a brilliant smile, “get undressed while I go get the suits.”

Shane’s hardly embarrassed by his body anymore. Being with Ryan has given him so much confidence, because Ryan’s obsessed with Shane being nude all the time. Shane barely thinks about his weird knees or strange nipples. He just thinks about what Ryan sees. It’s nice.

Still, getting undressed in a hot man’s bedroom is always going to be intimidating.

He leaves his work suit and shirt on the back of a lounge chair, standing in only his underwear and the gold chain Ryan gave him. He’s glad when Evan comes out of his _walk in closet,_ wheeling a rack of suit bags and shirts out.

“Try this one on, first,” Evan hands Shane a plain white shirt, and busies himself taking the suit out of the bag while Shane buttons himself up.

The shirt is soft against Shane’s skin, light and fresh. He feels professional in the starched collar, like he could be in charge of something important. He feels better in just the shirt than he’s ever felt in his work uniforms.

Evan hands him the pants. He hopes that Evan likes these, because they fit like a dream. He knows they were made for him, but it still blows his mind as to how well these form to his body. His brain almost can’t conceive of how comfortable they feel. Evan helps him into the jacket, his big hands smoothing it down Shane’s back and adjusting his cuffs. Shane doesn’t think the suit needs this much adjustment, but Evan is working over him with light movements, taking a tie from the rack and tying it around Shane’s neck in a perfect half-Windsor.

Shane hopes he’s not hard.

“You look good,” Evan says when he steps back.  
“Thank you,” he breathes. He barely recognises his reflection in the mirror.  
“Now to get you a good hair cut. You’ll look amazing.”  
“What’s wrong with my hair?”  
“Your edges are all messed up, man. You go to a proper barber, they’ll fix up all the little bits and pieces.”  
“I don’t know if I should feel offended.”  
“It’s just the truth,” Evan crowds Shane, pressing against his back and taking Shane’s face in his big hands, turning Shane’s jaw so he can brush Shane’s hair up. He traces Shane’s hairline, dragging his finger along the edge where Shane’s skin and hair meet, “See here? There’s no crispness to it. You would just want to clean these up here, give the length a bit more uniformity here, create a little fade into the length at the top. It would show off your face more.”  
“Oh.”  
“Trust me, Shane. I know a lot about grooming.”  
Shane leers, putting on an affected voice, because comedy is always an easy out, “ _oh,_ I know.”

Evan gives Shane a little smile in the mirror, and smooths his hands across Shane’s shoulders and down his back, tugging a little at the bottom of Shane’s jacket, right over the curve of Shane’s ass. Shane can’t tell if he does it on purpose.

“Stay there,” Evan instructs, and yeah, maybe Shane’s dick jumps a little at the order. He can’t help it anymore. Any time a hot guy in a suit tells him to do something, he gets half-hard at the thought of following him. “Ryan told me to send him a picture.”

Evan takes a picture of Shane’s back, then a side profile, and a three-quarter shot. Shane’s never been so watched over, never been appreciated like this. Evan looks at him like he’s beautiful, a softness in his gaze that makes Shane’s insides squirm.

“Ryan told me to take care of you, Shane,” Evan says, “do you want me to?”

Shane swallows. He nods. Evan leans up, leans in, wraps his arm around Shane’s waist, and pulls him closer. Evan kisses differently to Ryan. Ryan kisses like he’s hungry for it, like he’s trying to suck Shane’s soul out through his mouth. Evan kisses with respect, with care, every movement as controlled as every other thing Evan does. Shane’s hard in his slacks, and Evan’s hand is on his ass.

Shane _wants._

Evan pulls back, his fingers deftly taking Shane’s jacket off, slinging it onto the side of the clothes rack. He undoes Shane’s tie, and unbuttons every single one of Shane’s buttons. He’s undoing Shane, one fastener at a time.

By the time Shane steps out of his slacks, his cock is tenting his boxer briefs. Evan kisses him again.

“I’m going to buy you nicer underwear,” he says, “go lie down for me, would you?”

Shane scrambles into bed, watching Evan take off his jacket. Evan’s fingers work his tie knot open, and he slips out his collar stays in the same smooth movement. Evan was probably born in a suit. It doesn’t make his competence less attractive. Evan undoes the first few buttons of his shirt, and takes out his cufflinks while walking around his bed to his bedside table. He takes his belt off and puts it down on the bed next to Shane. Shane looks at it, and then back at Evan.

Evan’s ignoring him, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up to expose his forearms. With a click, he slides his Rolex off and places it on bedside table.

Nothing about what Evan does is pornographic. He doesn’t even ignore Shane like Ryan does, with a bite and the intent to play off Shane’s humiliation kink. He’s just doing things thoroughly, making sure everything is in its place before he gets started, before he takes care of Shane.

“Ryan asked me to prepare you for him, Shane. Are you okay with that?” Evan asks, and when he turns to look Shane in the eyes, it’s too much.  
“Yeah,” he breathes.

Evan runs a big hand down Shane’s front, pressing him into the soft sheets beneath him. He hooks two fingers on the waistband of Shane’s underwear, and slides it down to Shane’s knees. Shane gets impatient, kicking it off the rest of the way and flinging them somewhere on Evan’s floor.

Evan smiles at him, like there’s some joke that Shane isn’t privy to. “Ryan told me you’re impatient, Shane.  I see he wasn’t wrong.”  
“That’s a case of the pot calling the kettle black, huh?”  
“Perhaps,” Evan replies, “would you like to learn some patience?”  
“How are you going to teach me that?” Shane asks, and he tries to make it sound wry, but it really just comes off as desperate.  
“Can I tie you up?” he asks, hand trailing back up to cup Shane’s chin.

How could he say no? He nods, and Evan smiles. It’s soft, calming, such a difference from the way Ryan always grins at Shane like he’s a wolf about to eat a sheep.

“I’m just going to go get the rope, okay? Will you be okay by yourself?”  
“I won’t freak out. I’m fine.”  
“I’m taking care of you, Shane. Part of taking care of you is looking after your wellbeing,” Evan says, “stay there.”

Watching Evan walk into the closet was truly a case of ‘hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave’. Shane had never noticed it before, but through his white shirt he caught glimpses of a tattoo down Evan’s back. The shirt gives a pornographic view of Evan’s back and shoulders, emphasising the difference between his shoulders and waist. He’s jacked.

Evan comes back after a minute, sitting down on the bed next to Shane and putting his supplies down. He’s got some rope and a pair of shears, but also brought out lube and a plug. Shane assumes that’s what Ryan asked for, when he mentioned taking care of Shane. Ryan loves that shit.

“If you need me to stop, let me know. I’ll always be able to cut you out of these.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
Evan sighs. “I hope you get better at letting others take care of you, Shane. You deserve it.”  
“You’re such a flatterer.”  
“The candid truth cannot be flattery. Can you turn around for me, Shane? It’s easiest to start the knots from your back.”

Shane shuffles a bit in the bed, crossing his legs in front of Evan. Evan’s on his knees, untying one of the hanks and twisting the length of rope in his hands. Shane wants to see it, but the feeling of Evan’s confident hands tying knots down Shane’s back is almost as good.

“You have a tattoo?” Shane asks, after a few minutes in silence.  
“Can you hold your hands up for me?” Evan asks, “and yes.”  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“Surely you must have seen Ryan’s.”  
“Ryan… you don’t have the same vibe as Ryan. You’re less…”  
“Aggressive? Gaudy?”  
“More reserved, maybe.”  
“The yakuza have a history of using tattooing to demonstrate allegiances.”  
“You’re Japanese?” Shane asks, and Evan finishes a knot at the base of Shane’s shoulders.  
“I’m Korean. You are aware that not all Asians are the same, correct?”  
“Yeah, I get it. I’m just a clueless white guy. Because you mention a lot about yourself that I should have known.”  
“I like people to underestimate me. Ryan is sometimes a traditionalist. When we turned twenty-one, he wanted us to get matching tattoos.”  
“Is it the same as Ryan’s, then?” Shane asks, thinking of the tiger and dragon that snakes down Ryan’s back from his right shoulder to left hip.  
“It’s similar. I will show you later. Arms down, please, and turn around.”

Shane shuffles around, holding his hands against the ropes to keep them in place on his front, and settles down with his shins pressed against Evan’s bent knees. It’s even more intense, now he can watch Evan working on the ropes up close. Evan twists the rope into a pattern, using the harness as a decoration rather than a restraint.

“You’re not tying me up.”  
“What do you think this is, Shane?”  
“I thought you were going to tie me down or something.”  
“I don’t really think that’s appropriate for our first time.”  
“Why not? I can handle it. I’m not a china doll: I won’t break with rough handling.”  
“It’s not a matter of your ability to handle it or not.”  
“Then what’s the issue? Ryan’s fine with slapping me around and shit. You’ve seen him do it. I like it. I want it. I can take it.”  
“Don’t be such a brat,” Evan says, and tugs on Shane’s chain, “not everything is about what you want. You’re Night Night’s. I’m not going to damage his property.”

Evan says it so simply, like it’s an indisputable fact of the universe. Shane wants it to be true. If he wasn’t facing Evan, seeing how Evan’s eyes are blown wide with lust, he wouldn’t have thought Evan was very attached to him at all.

Evan finishes off the last knot, testing the harness by hooking his fingers into different spots and giving it a tug.

“You look beautiful,” he says.

Shane flushes and looks away, but Evan guides his face back. He leans in and kisses Shane, pulling the harness so Shane is forced to lean in closer. Shane takes everything bad he said about this harness back. It’s amazing. He wants Evan to manhandle him some more.

“Is it okay if I open you up?” Evan asks, and honestly, the amount of care that went into the question could probably make Shane nut.

He wants to snort, say _is it okay?,_ make a joke out of it. He knows Evan wouldn’t like that. He doesn’t. He just nods. Evan positively _beams_ at Shane as he pushes him down into the mattress, and leans over to grab the lube he left on the corner of his bed. He holds Shane in place with one hand on Shane’s hip, and shuffles down Shane’s body.

He presses a kiss against Shane’s abdomen, and Shane’s breath catches in his throat. Just the ghost of Evan’s shirt over Shane’s cock makes his whole body jump. Evan sits back to squeeze some lube into his hand, warming it up for Shane between his fingers, and then leans back in to press another kiss on the curve of Shane’s thigh.

“Jesus, fuck. I need you to fuck me _now,_ ” Shane demands.  
“I see that I’m going to have to discuss with Ryan the best way to teach you patience,” Evan warns, and it’s a threat. Shane knows it’s a threat.

Color him both scared _and_ turned on, because Evan threatening him with punishments is quickly rising up the ranking of his best spank bank material.

Evan circles his fingers around Shane’s hole, and the sudden stimulation is almost too much. Shane forgot about his erection in all their foreplay, but now it’s back at the forefront of his mind. All he can think about is how much he wants to come, how close he is to getting off. He wants Evan to fuck him already.

Evan takes it excruciatingly slow. When he finally presses a finger in, it takes him a small eternity to fully seat it, and then another small infinity to add a second. He’s teasing Shane with every second, kissing Shane’s pelvis with soft brushes of his lips. His hair strokes against Shane’s cock a couple times, and the stimulation from that makes Shane groan.

It’s not even pleasure, it’s past the stage of being mortal, worldly sensations. Shane doesn’t even feel like he’s in his body anymore, just floating in a state of bliss and Evan.

When Evan takes Shane’s cock in his mouth, when he presses the tip of the plug against Shane’s hole and sucks, he barely feels it, in the best possible way. He comes in Evan’s mouth, a wide plug splitting him open. He just feels good.

“Christ,” he breathes, when Evan moves up his body to cradle Shane, enfolding Shane in a tight embrace.  
“We’re going to take care of you. Just let me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;) hmu on tumblr @fratboyryan


End file.
